


Snow Day

by lolita_iori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Friendship, Gen, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolita_iori/pseuds/lolita_iori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba seeks a frolic in the snow, but no one wants to join him! Who will play with our lonely Aiba-chan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Jun could hear his phone from under his comforter vibrating on the dresser next to him, but it was too cold to reach a hand out and pick it up.

********

Elsewhere, Sho sat in bed staring at the face of his cellphone and the name that appeared there. Not only did he not pick up, he turned the phone off and snuggled back into his sheets.

********

Ohno slumbered; blissfully unaware of the 12 calls he has missed on his cellphone that he left downstairs next to the Wii-mote.

********

“Nino~” Aiba whined. “No one is picking up their phones!”

Nino grimaced from where he sat on Aiba’s sofa, completely bundled up and slightly damp from the snow. It was a rare day for Arashi where all of them had the day off and fresh snow blanketed the city.

Aiba dialed Sho’s number for the umpteenth time and once again getting no response, tossed the phone onto the couch and crossed his arms pouting. “Nino~” he whined again.

“Of course they didn’t answer, idiot! The only reason I answered was because I was up playing games and didn’t look at the caller ID. And the only reason I’m here is because you were crying so uncontrollably on the phone, I couldn’t understand you!” Nino was more than a little annoyed when he arrived at the man’s apartment to not find Aiba had broken a bone or sliced himself open doing some stupid experiment.

“But, but…” Aiba protested. “I was so happy about the snow!”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE SNOW!” Nino fumed. “I could be in bed right now.”

Aiba began to sniffle again. “I just wanted…” His eyes became watery. “…all five of us…” A tear threatened to spill over. “….to make memories in the snow together!” With that, Aiba broke out into wails of disappointment and rejection.

Nino stared scornfully at the scrawny man, standing in the middle of the living room, sobbing like a five year old, and sighed to himself.

“Fine,” he murmured and stood, tightening the scarf around his neck. “Let’s go.”

Aiba immediately perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go outside and make snow angels, a fort, and whatever the hell else you want to do in this God forsaken weather.”

With a shining smile (that Nino was sure would melt any snow it came into contact with) and a cheerful skip, Aiba scrambled to get his coat and gloves on. Nino grinned into the collar of his coat as the older man flailed to get his arm into a particularly evasive sleeve.

After wrestling a moment with his coat, Aiba finally shoved his feet into a pair of boots and grabbed Nino’s gloved hand. “Let’s go before the snow melts away!”

********

Three hours and several numb limbs later, the pair stood before a trio of snowmen. One snowman bore a lopsided charcoal grin, held a makeshift fishing pole, and donned a blue hat. Another was wearing a hat made of newspaper with a red scarf around its neck and two charcoal black nipples. The final snowman simply wore a leaf crown a’la Caesar and held a haughty look on his charcoal face.

Nino stood back, snapped a picture with his phone, and sent it to the three missing members before he was hit square in the face with a snowball. He wiped the snow from his eyes to see a pointing and laughing Aiba a few feet away.

“Aiba-chan!!!” Nino yelled as he chased his favorite idiot around the park with a snow shovel, laughing all the way.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted on January 30, 2010 on my livejournal account (all4cyanide). Just trying to maintain my fics on many platforms in case something happens and to share them with others.


End file.
